1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel-air mixing device which is adapted to be mounted adjacent the fuel-air mixture inlet of an internal combustion engine such as adjacent the inlet of the intake manifold of the engine. The top portion of the mixing device has a flange which can be disposed between the upper portion of the inlet of the engine and the lower portion of a carburetor or a fuel injection device for delivering fuel to the inlet. The fuel-air mixture passes from the carburetor or the fuel injection device into the mixing device and then into the inlet of the intake manifold of the engine. The fuel-air mixture contains droplets of unvaporized fuel which pass adjacent the inner surface of the carburetor or beyond the fuel injection device. Such droplets enter the opening of the mixing device and accumulate in a cavity between the inner and outer bodies of the mixing device. A small portion of the flow of the fuel-air mixture to the inlet of the intake manifold enters the cavity of the fuel-air mixing device and causes the droplets of liquid fuel within cavity to enter the fuel-air mixture passing through the mixing device. As a result, the liquid fuel droplets are completely vaporized within the flow of the fuel-air mixture entering the inlet of the intake manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,335, expired Oct. 9, 1979, shows a recess to trap unvaporized fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,297, expired Jul. 29, 1980, shows a ring inserted into the inlet of the intake manifold of an engine with the ring having a recess to collect unvaporized fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,511, expired May 19, 1987, shows a groove to trap unvaporized fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,125, expired Nov. 12, 1991, shows a gutter to trap unvaporized fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. B1 3,952,716 expired Apr. 27, 1993, shows a center body in an air-fuel mixture flow path to subdivide fuel droplets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,756, issued May 3, 1983, shows an annular recess to trap unvaporized fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,158, issued Feb. 17, 1987, shows a groove to trap unvaporized fuel.